My Life As a Guardian
by thekillerrox123
Summary: Admit it. You want to be a Guardian. Trust me, we all do. I felt it was my job to put that dream into action! This is now a challenge. I want you to write your own story about how YOU became a Guardian. Not necessarily your real story, but MUST be your real personality. Rated T because I cuss MUCH more than necessary.
1. Meeting the Guardians

**A/N I put myself in this story as an OC. MUAHAHA! Lolz idk what that was all about but I'm excited and really tired so here we go! This is the story of how ****_I _****became a Guardian... Oh, and I'm making Sandy and Bunny best friends. **

****Hello. My name is Hilary Walker, and my early life SUCKED.

My parents never wanted me. They hated me. They beat me and rarely fed me. I could never tell anyone, or they threatened to torture me in ways unimaginable. When I was 7 I ran away. I slept in sewers and stole things that I needed. Clothes, food, water, medicine, etc. I tried to disguise my self in the best way possible, so I got hair dyes and eye contacts. I wanted to have a little fun with it, though, so I got colors where they would match with each other, as well as my clothes.

After about 3 years, I started to push all of my worries behind me. I read an article in a newspaper that my parents died in a really bad car accident. Their Mustang went over a cliff. Ha. I found nicer places to live and I was finally happy. I still had my 'battle scars' (thanks, Mom and Dad! Hope you're burning in Hell!) but I already got so many new ones on fun adventures that I didn't care about them anymore. My newest place to crash at age 14 was a near the top of a cliff that dropped a safe jumping distance into a lake. I'd never jumped off, but I always wanted to try. I felt like I was waiting for something, though I had no idea what. There was a store full of cool stuff only a mile away and it had crappy security no cameras and only one store clerk, who's desk was at the opposite end of the store from the door. The idiots even had floor-to-ceiling shelves that weaved all over the place, almost like they WANTED people to just take stuff. I could get whatever I wanted. But one day, 2 days before my 17th birthday, my whole world was turned upside-down. Again.

I was pulling off my shoes and socks and jean shorts, which was over my swimsuit, as always after taking some bags of chips from that store, Get n' Go (no kidding, right?), when a giant portal opened on top of the cliff, scaring me half to death. Some people came out in a sleigh-type thing, and I am not kidding when I say they had to be the strangest bunch of people I'd ever seen, and that's saying something. There're some weird people who go to the Get n' Go.

There was a large man with a long, white beard wearing a Russian-style out fit, which it was _way _too hot outside to be wearing, but he didn't seem to notice the heat. There was a large, blue-ish/gray... bunny? Anyway, he was wearing a strap loaded with colored eggs and two boomerangs stuck out from his back. His eyes were bright green. Despite his bunnyness, he was not a bad looking guy. There was a half-woman half-bird type girl, covered with beautiful blue and green feathers. She fluttered in the air with beautiful gold wings. There was a man who looked mostly made out of golden shimmering sand, who was half extremely handsome, half absolutely fucking adorable, with gold eyes I had to tear myself away from. Then there was the most normal looking guy in the group. A guy about my age wearing a blue hoodie with frosty patterns on it and brown pants. He had a cool staff in hand and he was crazy pale with white hair and distracting blue eyes. They bunch seemed to be arguing. I probably would've freaked or something, but I just grabbed a bag of chips.

"But Tooth-" the big Russian guy said.

"I thought it would be fun!" the bird girl interrupted.

"Come on, this probably isn't even the right cliff." the Bunny tried to protest.

"We should try it out!" bird lady said.

"It's too hot!" the pale, white haired boy complained.

Huh. Apparently they had yet to notice me, which was strange, since my eyes and hair and swimsuit were bright neon blue this week. I continued eating my chips and watching them until I finally cleared my throat and they looked over, wide-eyed.

"You guys done? You're making quite a bit of noise. Not really used to my place being this loud and... full." I said calmly. They glanced at one another. Then the large man stepped forward.

"Um, excuse me. We seem to be a little lost." He had a thick Russian accent. Go figure. "Would you happen to know where Walker Lake is?" I laughed. I gestured for them all to follow me to the edge of the cliff and pointed down.

"Right below your feet. And about a half of a foot to the left." The man laughed.

"Well, Tooth was right after all. I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I am North, though you may know me better as Santa Claus." My eyes went wide. I remembered the kids in my old neighborhood tell stories like this before I ran away.

The bunny hopped forward and smiled. "I'm Bunnymund, or Bunny for short." Australian accent, huh. That's hot. "I'm the Easter Bunny."

Bird lady flew up next. "Hi! I'm Toothiana, or Tooth. I'm the Tooth Fairy." She stared at my mouth the entire time, and I realized she was trying to get a good view of my teeth. The golden man floated up and waved with a friendly smile. Tooth glanced over to him.

"Oh, this is Sandy, the Sandman. He doesn't talk, so he makes sand pictures above his head to explain stuff. Doesn't want to wake anyone up, you know?" I nodded. I guess that made sense. The pale boy was hanging back. He was looking between me and the others. I called over to him.

"So, got a name or what?" I said. He looked up at me in surprise. Everyone else grinned. "What?"

"You see me. That's incredible! Right, uh, I'm Jack Frost, spirit of winter."

"That is so cool. I remember hearing stories about all of you when I was little. You look different from how I imagined you, but in a good way. I'm a bit old to still believe, huh? Not a bad thing either, I guess. For you guys. I'm Hilary." And you're rambling. Good job. They laughed.

"Nice to meet you. So, what do you like to do for fun around here?" Jack asked.

"I swim in the lake. It's great. I guess you'd want to cool off, huh?" I replied. They all nodded. "Let's go." They started walking toward the path that took you to the bottom. "Why're you going that way?" They looked at me.

"Well how do you get down there?" Jack asked. I grinned.

"The fun way." I waved them over by me, near the edge of the cliff. I walked a way from the cliff about 10 feet and turned around. They realized what I was about to do and gasped.

"Have you done this before? Are you sure it's safe?" Tooth asked. I grinned again.

"Nope." I ran for the ledge and jumped off. My stomach dropped for what felt like forever before I hit the water about 5-6 seconds later. When I resurfaced, the guys were laughing hysterically and Tooth was giggling nervously, looking a shade paler.

"Come on! It's fun!" I yelled at them. Jack didn't hesitate. He jumped off as well, still holding the staff. I began to swim for shore backwards so I could watch. Sandy and Bunny looked at each other and shrugged, then ran off at the same time. They grinned and high-fived as they began to fall. They hit the water with a splash and a circle of bubbles and came up laughing. North and Tooth finally jumped off, though Tooth was squealing the whole way down.

She laughed when she got over to us on land. She ruffled her feathers and water sprung from her all over us.

"Oops." She giggled. "That was fun."

"Yes, yes it was. And now I know why I haven't jumped off that cliff since I got here about 3 years ago. I was waiting for you guys."

"Wait, what do you mean 'since you got here'? Do you live near here?" Bunny asked. I shook my head.

"No, I live in that cave up there." I pointed to the mouth of my cave. They looked where I was pointing.

"With who?" North asked. I shrugged.

"Me, myself, and I." I replied. Tooth gasped.

"You mean you're all alone?" she asked. Everyone looked at me with a very serious expression.

"Well not _completely _alone. I mean, I made friends with some cockroaches last week. Pretty good roommates. Don't make any noise, don't ask for stuff. It's awesome." They chuckled but their faces turned serious again.

"You can't just be alone forever." Jack said. Sandy made a picture of an X with his sand and gave me a very stern expression.

"Why not? I've been hittin' it alone since I was 7. I'm mostly fine. Mostly." They stared at me. Bunny opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

"How old are you, exactly?"

"My birthday is in 2 days. I'll be 17." I told him.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Read in the paper that they drove off a cliff a few years ago." I said bored-ly.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry." Jack said.

"I don't give a shit about my parents and they never gave one about me. Where do you think I got most of these scars?" I held my arms out and stretched my legs out straight. They looked at the like they hadn't noticed them. "Didn't see these beauts before? Man, I wish I could do that."

"_You're parents beat you?_" Sandy signed in his sand. I nodded. Tooth was clearly on the verge of tears. The boys looked at me sadly, pitifully. I got mad.

"Look, I don't want your pity, okay? My parents are dead. I know better than anyone that burning in Hell like they are now isn't even close to what they really deserve, but I can't change that. I don't need you guys fussing about it, like every person I've ever met for the past 10 years. They don't hurt, they're just there. You guys must have some battle scars, don't you?" They sighed. Tooth shed a few tears but quickly wiped them away. North stood up.

"I have idea, but you must be willing to accept. I invite you to come live at the North Pole, with me. Jack is staying there as well and on your birthday in 2 days, we have BIG celebration! Sounds good, _da_?" I paled. He was inviting me to live in his home? I couldn't even remember the last time I really felt at home. I couldn't speak but I felt myself nod. "WONDERFUL! We must leave at once!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy North. Give her a minute. This is a lot to process." Jack said. I smiled gratefully at him and he nodded to me.

"But she agreed! We must prepare her room. The yetis must be informed she will stay with us."

"_She can use my room until they get hers prepared._" Sandy told him.

"No need to rush." Bunny said. I thought about it for a sec. What was I getting my self into?

"I think I'm ready to go."


	2. I Am Chosen

**A/N CHAPTER 2, BITCHES! Y'all ready for this shit? It's gonna be AWESOME! Maybe...**

** - Glad you liked it! Damn, you read fast...**

I sprinted up the path to the cave. I'd asked Sandy to help me with gathering my things and he happily obliged. I saw him floating a few feet behind me but having no trouble keeping up. When we reached the cave I collapsed. Sandy quickly flew over and looked at me with great concern. A question mark appeared above his head. I tried to say 'I'm okay' but I choked on the words and tears streamed down my cheeks. He seemed to understand that I wasn't quite ready to talk so he sat there, gently rubbing my back until I calmed down enough to speak. He grabbed a box of Kleenex I had sitting next to a row of pill bottles for different types of allergies. I was extremely sick a few weeks back, so they'd been a great help. He pulled a few tissues out and handed them to me. I rubbed my eyes and blew my nose and it felt a little easier to speak.

"I'm so sorry Sandy. I know you didn't expect to come up here and have to take care of a crying teenage girl, huh?" He smiled playfully and shook his head. "I promise that's not why I brought you up here. I haven't cried since the last time my parents... you know..." He nodded sadly. "I swear I don't know what came over me. I guess it's just a little overwhelming. I've been moving around since I was 7 and I never thought I'd have to do it again. Never thought I'd have a _home _again. Well, I don't think I could call life with my parents home. So this would be the first time I've had a home. I mean I just met you guys, but I feel like I can trust you all with anything." I got up off the ground and started gathering my things. They'd conveniently placed trash cans near the lake, so it wasn't a huge mess. I wouldn't need my sleeping bag and people came in the cave sometimes on vacation by accident. They could use it. I had a bag with all of my chip bags in it. We gathered a few things from around the cave. He carried a bag for me and I carried another. I didn't have much more than that. We began to head back down the path but I stopped, making him stop as well. There'd been a question hanging on me for a while. He'd probably be the best person to ask.

"Hey Sandy?" He smiled. "If there's, you know, Santa and the Easter Bunny and all of that..," he smiled and nodded. "Is there a Man in the Moon?" Another nod and a question mark. "Why? Oh. It's just, this is probably gonna sound crazy but I've been on my own for 10 years so who could blame me, right? But sometimes I think the Moon is... speaking to me. Not in actual words, but communicating somehow, guiding me. Is that weird?" I asked. He shook his head, but he looked a little unsure. He showed an image of North. "Tell North about it?" He gave me a thumbs up. "Alright. But I think I'll save that for when we get there. Is that okay?" He nodded and began heading down the path again, gesturing for me to follow. He challenged a race about half way down. We went as fast as we could down the path. We ended up tying. Oh well. I got a high-five, so I'll survive. North looked at the bags.

"This is all you need?" I nodded. "Alright, let us be going!" North lead everyone to the sleigh. Bunny looked nervous. I wasn't so sure about it myself.

"Not a huge fan of air travel?" I asked him. He shook his head slowly. "I've never flown before. Any other way to get there?" Bunny looked at North, who was busying himself with the reindeer, and turned back to me. I saw Jack, Tooth, and Sandy watching us both, mainly me, carefully.

"I've got my tunnels." He suggested. "I didn't use 'em before because I had no clue where Tooth wanted to go. Now I know where we're going, so you're welcome to come with me." He invited. Jack snorted. I looked over at him.

"Yeah it's like an underground slide. Except you have no idea how it's turning and you're being guided by a crazy rabbit." North, who overheard a bit of the conversation, snickered.

"Sleigh is much better." He assured me. I'd been underground in sewers and such before. I lived in caves most of my life. Option No. 2.

"I'm going with the tunnel. Sorry North, but I've never flown before and I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet. Thanks, though. I'll see you at the Pole, right?" North sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll be seeing you both back at the Pole." The others climbed in the sleigh. Sandy looked a little conflicted but he shook his head and his face relaxed. Then the reindeer took off and a portal opened, swallowing the sleigh before closing up and the sleigh was gone.

Bunny smirked. "Nice choice, mate. Ready?"

"Sure. I like slides. It's the crazy rabbit I'm not sot so sure about." I joked. He laughed.

"To be honest, hanging around with Jack all the time has made me not so sure about the crazy rabbit either." I cracked up. He tapped the ground with his large bunny foot twice. A hole opened up in front of us."Ladies first." He said, gesturing to the tunnel. I shrugged and hopped in. Jack was right; it _was _kinda like a slide. But I managed to keep my footing. It was almost like I was snowboarding, which I'd never done, either, but that was one of the thing I'd always like about myself. I was always willing to try new things, even if I didn't know how or had never done anything like it before.

When we got to the end of the tunnel, I managed to land on my feet in a room full of toys flying around a giant globe with tons of dotted little lights and little elves bumping into things and... yetis making the toys? Bunny must have caught me looking because he said,

"Yeah, everyone's surprised at first, but don't say anything in front of the elves. They actually _think _they make the toys. Bunch of dills, those elves." Just then, the rest of the Guardians came in.

"How was the tunnel?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Fabulous, thank you for asking. Hey, do you guys have anything for me to eat?" North nodded. He told one of the yetis to bring in a plate of cookies. It'd been a long time since I'd had homemade cookies. When they brought in the plate, I grabbed 3 and went over to North while the others got cookies, too. "Hey, North? I was talking to Sandy about this earlier, but he thought I should tell you. I thought this would sound weird but apparently it's not, according to him. I keep feeling like the Moon is trying to communicate with me. Like send me a message or show me the way or something. Do you have any idea what that's all about?" I asked. North seemed to consider. Then he told me and the other Guardians to follow him to the meeting room. When we got there he pulled me aside.

"I have been thinking about what you said, and I feel that there is only one logical answer." Just then, the Moon's light burst through the room. It hit a circle on the floor and a large blue crystal popped up. "And it would seem that Manny agrees."

"What do you mean? Who's Manny? What up with the crystal?" North considered my questions.

"Manny agrees with my conclusion, Manny is Man in Moon, and the crystal is my conclusion, which is that you are to become, well, a Guardian!"

Everyone in the room was gathered around me and the crystal. The light that reflected in the crystal formed an image of... me?

"Wait." Jack said. "Doesn't there have to be some kind of trouble going on for Manny to choose a new Guardian. Something he thinks we need help with?" He asked. North nodded grimly.

"Do you know what this means, Hilary?" Tooth asked. I shook my head. She opened her mouth to speak but North cut her off.

"It means Pitch has returned. And he is stronger than ever."


	3. Courage and Powers

A/N Been a while, I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to post as soon as I can but I'm in a really awkward grounding position, so I can't post very often. FORGIVE ME! Insanity set aside (for now), here is the chapter you have been so patiently waiting for.

****"Wait, hold up, PAUSE! Explanation time! Okay, so Manny, all powerful Man in the Moon, God of the Guardians, kind of, has chosen me to be a Guardian because he expects me to fight the Boogeyman?!" I exclaimed. Jack snickered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. In fact, I can't blame you if you just give us a flat-out 'No'-" Jack said before I cut him off.

"Fine, NO. You can't blame me." I said.

"BUT," Jack interjected with a small smile. "I know from experience that this isn't a situation where you _can _just say no. I tried."

I looked over at North. He nodded.

"He tried,' he confirmed."I believe he said, 'you guys are hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian.'" I frowned.

"Well, damn, if Jack can't do it, then I guess NO ONE can, huh?" I smirked. The Guardians, save for Jack, laughed, while he, like the mature adult he is, stuck his tongue out at me. I sighed. "Alright, I agree to join the Furious Five."

They smiled. North clapped twice and two yetis brought torches out. The elves played their LOUD horns and North opened a huge book. The Guardians gathered around us.

"Do you, Hilary Walker, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard over them, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?" he asked. Wow. I thought about how young I was when I ran away. I didn't want that to happen to anyone else because fear overpowered them. This was a serious job. It was a lot to take in, but definitely worth it.

"I will," I finally answered. They grinned.

"Then congratulations, Hilary. You are now, and forever more, a Guardian!" North exclaimed excitedly. He crushed me in a hug. I politely smiled, ignoring the fact that I couldn't breathe. Bunny saw my face turning red, though.

"Calm down, North. You're crushing her!" he said. North released me from the bear hug of doom and Bunny put a paw on my shoulder. "You're gonna make a great Guardian, kiddo," he said with a smile. I returned it gratefully. Tooth wrapped her arms around me and hugged me softly, making up for North's potential murder hug. Sandy took my left hand in both of his and nodded to me with a soft smile. He made an image of me falling back and the Guardians keeping me from falling to the ground.

"You've got my back?" I asked to clarify. He nodded and gave me a thumbs-up, letting go of my hand. Jack swung his arm over my shoulder.

"You're gonna do great. I'm sure of it," he assured me.

"Thanks, guys. All that you guys are doing for me… I'm really grateful. I've never had a real _home _in my entire life. Where I could be safe and have people I care about protecting me. Thank you," I told them. North took my hand.

"Of course! You are part of our family now. And _real _families protect each other, no matter what. Your troubles that you faced with your parents are behind you. You are safe with us." They all nodded. I frowned. The last time someone said that to me…

"Do you promise?" I asked. They frowned.

"What? Of course we promise. You don't think we'd actually hurt you, do you?" Tooth asked. I gave a conflicted expression. Tears filled my eyes. "Hilary, what's wrong?" I wiped my eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really. It's just… The last time someone said that to me, it was my brother. And he…" I choked back a sob. North narrowed his eyes.

"You did not mention a brother. What happened? Did he hurt you as well?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"No, he was the reason I stayed until I was 7. He was my best friend and the only person who ever really cared about me. He was 16, and when I was 5 and he was 14, he told me that I was safe with him. My parents abused him, too. He said he'd never leave me and that he'd protect me forever. A week before I left, though, he crashed his motorcycle and died. I know it wasn't his fault, but he left me alone with those... He was gone, just like that. I don't like to talk about him so I didn't tell you before, but I think you deserve to know," I told them. A tear streamed down Tooth's face.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, and I'm glad that you trust us enough to tell us, but like North said, we're your family and we _will _protect you. We're immortal. We're not going anywhere," she said. I grinned.

"Immortality; gotta love it. Wait, so now that I'm a Guardian, am I immortal?" I asked.

"Yup," Jack said. I thought about it. Maybe I could fly too! That'd be AWESOME. As I thought about it, I began to float a few inches off the ground. They didn't notice, however, and I thought how great of a prank this could become. Cliff? Check. Flying ability? Double Check. Guardians oblivious to flying ability? Check checkity check check.

"I want to check this place out. Let's go!" I checked out some of the rooms so they wouldn't be suspicious, and then opened the door. "What's out here?" I asked. Every inch as far as I could see was covered in snow. Every inch, save for the 500 foot chasm that dropped down in front of Santoff Claussen. I stepped toward the edge. They stood next to me, grinning at my enthusiasm. I peered down, then pretended to lose my balance and 'toppled off'.

I got a glance of their shocked faces while trying to make mine look as worried as possible without laughing. They watched me fall for a moment, and then _tried _to do something. Jack, Sandy, and Tooth flew down but as soon as they got to me, I willed myself to float. They looked confused for a second. Then Jack, prankster that he is, saw that the greatest prank in the world was currently in session and stopped, grabbing Tooth and Sandy's hands to make them stop too. North and Bunny couldn't fly so they watched from the top.

I cracked up and the anger was obvious on their faces. Well, on North and Bunny's faces. Sandy and Tooth looked more scared than anything and Jack was laughing with me. The four of us flew to the top. North looked at me in frustration for a second before Bunny picked me up bridal style and, despite my squeals of protest, tossed me off again. I flew back up and tried to look mad, but his smug smirk just made me laugh again. When I finally stopped laughing I stood in front of him and stared. He gave me the 'she's creepy' look and I slowly walked up to him and then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. So, so much," I told him without letting go. He started laughing.

"For what?" he asked. Still not letting go, I replied.

"I've never had a friend who was so good to me, they actually threw me off a cliff. That, my friend, is _true _friendship." Everyone literally fell in the snow laughing. North lost the look on his face and his eyes twinkled.

"We will have much fun with you here, Hilary," he told me. I smiled evilly at Jack.

"I'm gonna steal your job, and there's nothing you can do about it," I told him.

"As if," he replied, rolling his eyes. Then his eyes went wide. "Oh, I've got it!"

"Got what?" Tooth asked. Jack looked deep in thought. Then he snapped in realization.

"Courage," he stated simply. He looked at our confused expressions and sighed in exasperation. "Her center. She fearlessly jumps of cliffs and tries things without questioning it. Bravery, _courage_."

North considered. Then he laughed.

"You are right!" he declared. The sun began to fall behind the mountains of ice. Sandy made images pointing to the door. "Good idea, Sandy. We should be going inside now. Hilary must have something to eat!"

North ushered us all inside. The comparison between the cold of outside and the warmth of inside made my body go numb and my arms and legs and face go red. It was then that I realized I was still in my swimsuit and shorts.

"Hey, um, I need to go change," I told them. Sandy nodded his head. He had a short exchange with North, which I didn't understand but I didn't have to.

"Sandy will be showing you to your room, Hilary. The yetis have already brought your bags there and set it up so I think you will like it," North told me. I nodded to him and Sandy and took Sandy's hand. His hand was soft and gentle. When I took his hand, he blushed a darker shade of gold that I pretended not to see. He led me towards and down the hallway. I couldn't wait to see my room.

When I got there, a large, red door stood before me. It was closed, but Sandy pushed it and it swung open slowly. I gasped at the sight before me.

**A/N CLIFF HANGER! Haha you hate me right now. Excitement ensues in the next chapter. Maybe even some fluff. Totes gonna be some fluff. But what kind, and between whom?**


End file.
